Car problems in the Desert
by dfitz8248
Summary: This is my first fanfiction ever. It starts off with Gumball and Penny's car breaking down in the desert while on a trip. Soon they will become something more. (Chapter 4 is Not an actual chapter)
1. Car problems

**Well hello everybody. This is my first fanfic I've ever written so tell me what you think. Keep in mind that this story was more of a Practice and never intended to have a good plot. If you didn't read the description this is the rewrite of my story. **

**The reasons for my romance being too fast, like numerous stories, is one poor writing and two, Gumball and Penny have been "good" friends for a while previous to this happening. What I mean by this is they are BF and GF, but like most at their age their love wasn't true... yet.**

It was around 11am when out in the middle of the desert a particular blue cat got out of his car and as always luck wasn't on his side.

"Uhhhhh, I can't believe this", said Gumball. "Why did this have to happen in the middle of a fricken desert." He said as he walked out to check on the engine. Lifting the hood he looked down and realized that the engine was overheated. "Great just great", he said to himself. "I don't know how to fix cars. My dad was too lazy to do anything let alone teach me something... Except for the bunny hop and we all know how well that turned out," he bitterly thought still pondering over how to fix the car.

"Is something wrong," said a feminine voice from the car.

"Yep the engines overheated."

"Well then why don't you put water into something up there, like in those commercials."

"Well I don't know where. There are like 50 places I could put water into," Gumball said quite irritated.

"Oh come on just guess. How hard can it be," she said, still clueless to the severity of the situation.

"Well couldn't you at least come out and help?," he asked.

"Gumball you know just as well as I do that I'd dry up in a second out there."

"What are you talking about you have a shell surrounding you. If anyone should be out here it should be you," Gumball said desperately.

"Oh yeah my bad I keep forgetting I'm not like most plants," Penny said as she walked out. "So ummm what's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that the engine is overheated and we are in the middle of a DESERT," he said as he swung his arms out wide. "And to make things worse I don't know how to fix it and now I got you stuck with my problems," he said lying his head and arms on the car hood with a disappointed look on his face. Quickly he leaped back. "Owww hot hot hot."

"There there Gumball it's all right, it's not your fault the car overheated in the desert," she said as she walked over to comfort him.

"Yeah, but like they say a man isn't judged by how many problems he has, but by if he can fix them. The problem is I can never fix them and I always find some way out," he said a little down about himself.

"Did you seriously just say what I thought you said," Penny replied. "Gumball look at me right now," she said a little forcefully. Gumball complied and looked at her.

"Now tell me who fought a dinosaur at school..."

"I ran"

"Who faced a 10 ton robot and won..."

"That was an accident."

"AND WHO ONE DAY TOOK THE ONE HE LOVED TO THE BEST DATE OF HER LIFE," she said quite irritated with his answers.

"I... I guess I did," he said now felling like a d!ck.

"Well then man up and prove to me that that was you."

"Alright then I'll do it."

"Good now if you need me I'll be sleeping in the car," she said while walking back towards the car.

"WHAT!"

"Ubupup last I recall men don't complain," Penny said slyly with a grin on her face.

Meanwhile Gumball just stood there watching her get back into the car. "Great just great back to where I started. Geez I'm almost as gullible as Darwin," Gumball muttered to his self. Wait a second that's it Darwin could get help for me. All I need to do is call him. Finally something good. He then went into the car and in a blind rush he knocked over his soda all over his phone. "WHAT THE ...," he glanced back at Penny who was sleeping soundly and decided to control his anger, "Ugghh. It's like my life is a fricken TV show. Gosh darn it."

After a few minutes his anger wore off and he calmly sat down into the driver's seat.

"Maybe a short nap will calm my nerves," he thought to his self.

**So what did y'all think. Okay? Or bad? Did my editing make it better? I've decided I will take this story slower now so as to make it better.**


	2. True Love

**Well here it is my second chapter. I know this story isn't that interesting, but I will try to get better. **

30 minutes later...

Gumball slowly began to wake up, sweating. "Oh my god it's hot in here," he said quietly to his self. He then preceded to look at the dashboard. It said 11:40. Relieved he then turned around to look at Penny.

"Wow she's so pretty when she sleeps," he said taking note of her body (shell) which has became slimmer over the years. Even her antlers seemed to mesmerize him with the way they bent and the smoothness of them. He wanted so badly to touch them, but knew she'd probably say no.

"Too bad I have to wake her up," he sadly thought. "pennyyy," he whispered. Then he started to get progressively louder. " penny, Penny, PEENNNYYY." After the last part she started to wake up.

"What, what is it," she replied not bothering to even open her eyes.

"Well it was getting hot in here so I thought I should wake you up before you overheat," he informed her.

"What are you talking about it feels great in here," she replied still trying to sleep.

"Easy for you to say you don't have any fur."

"Whatever I'm going back sleep."

"Why?"

"Well I was comfy and I was in the middle of a good dream."

"What was it about?" Gumball said a little curious now.

"Oh ummm weellll, you know," she said unable to make eye contact with him.

"Ohhh," he said blushing and not being able to do the same. After a few moments of awkwardness he started to speak up. "Anyways we need to find help and fast. After all, all we got are like two sodas and two waters." He then looked down at his phone and said, "Make that only one soda and to make matters worse my phone is broken."

"Wow you really do have bad luck," Penny said. "And right now might not be the best time to say this, but I left my phone at my house."

"Why?"

"Well to charge of course."

A little disappointed he replied, "I guess we'll just have to wait for someone to come by and ask for their help or just hitch a ride."

"What is wrong with doing that?" she said noticing his negative tone.

"Well one we are in the middle of a desert. Two hardly anyone even drives to or from Elmore in this direction. And three the only people who would drive down this stupid road are hillbillies and I am not or ever will want to meet a TOMCAT AGAIN," he said with some resentment in his voice.

"Geez someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Huuhhhh, I'm sorry your seeing this, it's just that I really wanted to take you somewhere special and spend time with you looking at how beautiful nature's forests really are... I didn't expect us to break down in the middle of the desert staring at sand, rocks and even more sand," he replied calming down a little.

"Ohhh... I'm sorry I didn't know this trip meant this much to you."

"But that's the thing Penny it is very important and it's important because it involves you. I know I've said this a million times, but you matter a lot to me. More than anything in the world and all I want to do you make you feel happy. That's all I've ever wanted to do. Even when I was 12 I just wanted to make you happy and never disappoint you. This is why I planned this trip, to get closer to you, because lately we've been doing nothing together." He said staring at her eyes with the upmost honesty.

She didn't know what to say. She always knew Gumball loved her, but this was to a whole new level. The words were just choked in her mouth trying to escape, but for some odd reason they couldn't escape. Her heart began to beat faster and she just looked at him and said, "Gumball I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to," he said as he went over the seat to kiss her. They sat there kissing, slowly, passionately, for about 10 seconds til they both stopped and sat there staring at each other.

Not knowing what to do next Gumball got back into his seat and just sat there staring off into space thinking about the kiss. She too did the same. Neither of them knew what to do because neither have ever felt this way before until now.

**Holy crap. That was bad. Wow, editing it really opened my eyes to how cheesy that scene was. Anyways I still think it was decent, after all even if this romance is a little cheesy it's not crap and you never see GumballxPenny/ Gumny or whatever you call it at later ages. Anyways til next time.**


	3. More than Friends

**Well I'm back and I've got to say I'm pretty happy with this chapter. It's my longest by far and I decided to delay their savior so as to add more Gumball and Penny. Well here it is chapter 3, unlike the other two chapters I actually took more than 45 minutes. Also no hate on my romance. I'm 16 so my concept of love is lacking. In my opinion you can't love someone if they can't be your best friend as well. Anyways Enjoy :)**

**Sorry had to put this but thank you to those who at least read all of this story.**

After a while Gumball was finally able to think straight. After all it's not every day you have a genuine kiss with the one you TRULY love.

As he turned around to look at Penny, she looked away from him. "Great," he thought, "maybe I was a little to fast with that... Whatever, maybe I'll be able to fix this after we get out of this mess."

He then proceeded to get out of the car and stretch. "Ahhh that hit the spot," he said stretching his arms in the air. He then let out a silent purr. Embarrassed he immediately stopped what he was doing and looked towards Penny's direction. "Wheww," he muttered under his breath. "Thank goodness she didn't hear me."

His reasoning being because purring isn't exactly what you would consider manly. Only girl cats should ever do that.

After his mini episode he went back into the car which was now 100 degrees and turned towards Penny. "Hey Penny you should probably get out of the car."

"What's the point," she replied. "We're going to be stuck here for a while anyways."

"Well you never know, someone could come along and they will need to see us to help us."

"Gumball we are in a car with it's hood up in the middle of a desert. I'm fairly sure people will know to stop and help us."

"Ok you win... Well if we are going to be here for a while do you mind if I ummm sit back there with you?," he asked looking away from her.

"Oh ummm yeah sure," she replied.

He then got out of the car and went to sit in the back with her. She scooted over so as to allow him some room. They sat there in an awkward silence for a while til Gumball decided to say something. "Remember what I said earlier."

"Yeah"

"Well I meant every word of it," he said whilst he was scooting closer to her. He was now practically against her and was beginning to sweat not just because of the heat. Meanwhile Penny just sat there in silence. She didn't know what to say. She felt so stupid. Seconds went by and she still didn't know what to say.

"How can this be happening to me again," she thought. "Why can't I just think up of something to say. That's all he wants. That's all i want."

Watching her just sit there made Gumball fell heart broken. He took her unresponsive demeanor as uninterest. He began to slowly move away from her until she spoke up.

"No wait I'm sorry Gumball it's just that I don't know what to say. I mean I love you too." She then turned away from him and thought to her self, "Stupid stupid stupid what was that. A 5 year old could of thought that up."

Gumball sat there a while staring at her soaking the message in. Honestly he thought it was fairly pitiful and thats when it hit him that that's exactly how he sounded to her when he was 12 years old. All these old memories of being tongue tied flooded his mind and he began to laugh.

"What whats so funny?," she asked, wondering why he randomly started laughing.

"The fact that the roles are switched," he said still laughing.

"What do you mean?," she said still confused.

"Well remember when I was younger and always tried to talk to you right, but couldn't."

"I guess." It was then that old memories came back of Gumball's numerous failed attempts. She could remember everyone very clearly and vividly due to the fact that it humored her. She even pretended not notice his true intentions just because she wouldn't know how to respond.

"Wow," she thought, "I don't know what was more pitiful. Him not being able to say a full sentence near me or me having to pretend to be blind." Then one particular memory stood out.

It was right after the party when it was just him, her, Darwin and Rachael on the porch. Both of them sat there and were just about kiss til they were interrupted by a car horn. As she looked on to see who ruined their moment she noticed it was Gumball's dad. "Great just great, " she thought, "Will we ever be able to kiss in peace." Still she didn't let that put her down because she knew many more chances would arise overtime.

She then watched as Gumball walked away dragging his brother. towards the car. He then said," Thanks for party," and,"I love you Penny." He then face palmed, started muttering under his breath and then got into the car. "Is that really the best he can do," Rachael said. In return I said, "I think he's awesome.

I was still watching him and then I saw his dad say something. Immediately Gumball's face turned bright red.

"That was perhaps the cutest thing ever. I've never seen his face that red," she thought now out of her past memories.

Of course her other memory to pop into her mind was the one in the treehouse. It was there that she nearly kissed Gumball, but then the tree house fell down and he ended up kissing Darwin. It was perhaps the most funny in a weird way type of thing to happen. To make matters worse they were clueless to the absence of girls next to them and the fact that they kissed each other.

Present time

"What is she laughing for. Was it something I said," he thought. "Hey Penny are you alright," he said a little worried. He was afraid the heat might have gotten to her.

"Yeah everything's fine it's just that... remember when we KISSED in the treehouse," she said putting emphasis on kissed.

"Yeah," he said. He was getting a little turned on thinking she was opening up to him now and implying she wants to kiss him.

"Well you didn't exactly KISS me."

"Did I do something wrong? Did I not use enough tongue?," he said innocently.

At that she nearly felt like throwing up. "OMG should I tell him. It would break his heart. Not to mention his stomach." So she decided to get it over with. "Well you see Gumball ummm you didn't kiss me you kissed your brother," she said neither trying to laugh or throw up.

He was devastated and the worse part about it was that he knew Penny would never lie to him. So he did what any reasonable boy would do and threw up. Outside the car of course. After that he got back into the car and began to shiver despite the 100 degree weather.

At this point Penny didn't know whether or not to laugh or comfort him. So like any peanut would do she laughed. After all the look on his face was one of utter dread and she knew this was a once in a life time opportunity.

Looking at her he said, "Penny it's not funny... I used my ugghhh." He began to shiver even more.

"Oh come on Gumball it's not that bad. Think of all the gays who would want to be in your spot using tongue on their brother," she said still laughing. "Oh wait wait your couple name would be Gumwin," she said still laughing.

"That's not funny at all. That's just flat out disgusting," Gumball said with a sour look on his face.

"Yeah, whatever Gummypuss," she said with a sort of seductive tone. While she said that she ruffled his hair/fur, whatever you want to call it, playfully.

"Aaaahhhh that feels so good," he thought. Now getting turned on by her he let out a purr. He was a little embarrassed, and then Penny asked, "Did you just purr?"

"Yeah"

"Well I think it's cute," she said. Then taking the opportunity she began to cuddle into his side. Satisfied with what she did she began to smile and then closed her eyes.

He couldn't believe it. It's really happening. He was disappointed though that she made the first move.  
"It's a shame she still is the bigger man," he thought.

Even so he still decided to go with it, so he put his arm around her and then placed his head on top of her's and started thinking. "Maybe we are meant to be more. Even though I idolized her when I was younger I still feel a connection to her."

They both slowly drifted off into sleep dreaming about all the things they could do together.

Sometimes the most important things in life are right in front of you. You just have to look for it.

**What did YOU yes YOU think. Please pm, review or whatever it means a lot more than you would think. I'd like to give thanks to Marches45. He is the reason I decided to make this chapter. Without him I would've skipped to them being rescued. I'd also like to give thanks to . Without him I would have never redone chapter 1-3.**

**Next chapter they get saved from an unexpected visitor. I'll give you a hint it's a female. Not an OC.**

**Also for any of you who are wondering. I do not voice my opinions through my stories unless I say so. For example in this you may think I'm against gays but I'm not. I also believe love is a slow thing and starts through friendship.**

**Will be updating this story very slowly due to writers block and the fact that I want to do other fanfics.**


	4. CPitD news

**Yes I know I haven't updated in a month and I'm sorry. I really don't know how to do chapter 4. I will do it though. Just running into problems of how to end the story. (Story will be 5 or more chapters)**

**Anyways right now I will be working on my story AWiT (A World in Turmoil). I also may start other stories before I get back to this story (CPitD). Just depends if I can stop being lazy or get my head straight. What I mean by that is every time I write a story I get a few other story ideas I want to do. This makes it hard for me to concentrate. For example even as I write AWiT (slowly due to BF4 comin out) I have other story ideas in my head I want to do. (That I may do in the future).**

**My Question to You: How does say... A blue cat romance a walking peanut. All that a walking peanut has is a mouth and they can only do two things with that. One, kiss and the other... Well you know.**


End file.
